


As If It's Your Last

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Anxiety, Bodyguard, Canon Compliant, Conflict of Interests, Conversations, Drabble, Exhaustion, F/F, Hope vs. Despair, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Internal Conflict, Kindred Spirits, Missing Scene, One Shot, Short One Shot, Succession Contest Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. They couldn’t gamble on any slight chance of a miracle or good will, not just yet.
Relationships: Biscuit Krueger/Theta
Kudos: 6





	As If It's Your Last

Biscuit paced up and down the corridor, her shoes clacking on the ground. Things on the Black Whale couldn't have been more tense. All she could think about between patrols was some much-needed sleep when her shift ended.

"Are you alright, Miss Krueger?"

Biscuit stopped in her tracks, knowing that voice anywhere. "Oh, Theta, hi…yes I'm alright. Just a little tense, that's all." She definitely thought Theta was going to near the bodyguards' quarters this early, but there she was, in her white shirt, black suit and tie, looking every bit as stern and focused as she did.

Theta nodded and leaned against the wall, letting out a huge sigh, suddenly looking weary and discouraged. "I know how you feel. The situation has become dire, and we can't afford to make any mistakes."

Biscuit inclined her head slightly towards the other woman, a pang of concern in her chest. She knew that being one of the bodyguards of the Kakin princes came with its risks. They couldn't gamble on any slight chance of a miracle or good will, not just yet.

"I'm aware of that. Know this, Theta, it won't be easy, but I'll make sure that myself and the other bodyguards will fulfill our mission here, even if it costs us our lives." Biscuit said, determination settling in her very being.

Theta blinked, but then a ghost of a smile tipped her lips slightly. "That's good to hear, Miss Krueger. I'm glad at least hope hasn't left us just yet."

As Theta walked away, Biscuit couldn't help but feel the sense of dread and hope within her.


End file.
